Hit Points
The battles in the Kingdom Hearts series, like most other RPGs, are based off of a system of Hit Points (HP). Each character and enemy has a number of Hit Points that must be depleted before he/she/it is defeated. To deplete Hit Points, that character or enemy must be hit by an attack or spell that causes damage. The amount of Hit Points taken away with each hit depends on the attacker's strength and the target's defense. A higher defense means that less points are taken away with each hit, and higher strength means that more points are depleted. Allied characters' HP can be seen next to their picture on the Heads Up Display, and enemies' HP can be seen on the top of the screen when targeted. Allied characters' HP can be restored via HP orbs, Potions, Hi-Potions, Mega Potions, Elixirs, and Cure Magic. Some enemies have the ability to regenerate their own HP, but this is not common. Display Hit Points are displayed in a bar form. When a character's HP is at 100%, the bar is completely green. When damage is taken, part of the green becomes black, signifying that there is not full health. When HP reaches a very low point, Sora goes into critical mode. There are no benefits to this, however the HP meter will flash and a siren will go off. This is to warn the player that they are low on health. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, there is a second HP bar that is blue. The blue HP meter must be depleted before the green meter begins to run out. This second bar is based off that of bosses in that game, in which the second HP meter was blue. Enemy HP bars has several appearances. In Kingdom Hearts, the standard meter was green. A second bar was yellow, then red, followed by pink and purple. If an enemy had more health than could be displayed in 5 meters, then it would appear as if no damage was occurring, until the amount of health could be displayed in the 5th bar. In Kingdom Hearts:Chain of Memories, HP was displayed in a similar way. The first meter was green. On top of that could be blue. Above that was yellow, and then red. In Kingdom Hearts II, the style was different completely. All meters were green, and additional meters were represented by green squares underneath the HP bar. Increasing Max Hit Points In each game, the way in which one can increase Sora's max HP differs. In Kingdom Hearts, additional HP was automatically added upon a level up. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, increasing max HP was an option upon level up, along with increasing the deck size and learning a new Sleight. In Kingdom Hearts II, max HP is increased as a reward for completing certain tasks, usually defeating a Boss. The Maximum Hit Points in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories is 560. In Kingdom Hearts, the overall number of Hit Points obtained throughout the game depends on what weapon the players chooses at the start. The most Hit Points can be obtained if the player chooses the Dream Shield, this enables Sora to reach a maximum number of 111 HP by the end of the game. Likewise each of the three "Dream" weapons, correspond with the either Strength, Magic, Defense or HP. In Kingdom Hearts II, the maximum number of Hit Points for Sora is 120 regardless of what weapon the player chooses at the start of the game. Trivia * The maximum number of Hit Points for a particular character varies from game to game, for instance in Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, the overall number of HP may have been increased for each character. This is probably because of the new accessories that have been introduced, or maybe also that the level bonuses have been tweaked (yet to be revised). The overall number of Magic Points have also been changed, the latter now being much greater, again due to the new weapons and accessories introduced. Furthermore, the Magic and Hit Points would at some point come together and the meters would develop the same length, indicating that they have reached their maximum level. However in Kingdom Hearts, it can be noticed that the HP and MP meters won't always go together, especially at maximum. * In each of the game, the numbering system for HP differs, that is how the actual numbering relates to the HP bar in the heads-up display. However, Kingdom Hearts II and the Final Mix versions are the only exception since they share the same numbering system.